Born Again
by Josette Vigee-Lebrun
Summary: During the new born fight in Eclipse, Victoria kills Bella. Edward kills Victoria and goes into deep depression and his family moves. 100 or so years later his family move back to Forks, and he's forced to go back to school. What happens?


**A/N:** I do not own _Twilight._

_If you find an error in my story, please feel free to send me a message. _

_I will gladly edit the error, Thank You._

Born Again 

Chapter 1

"Ugh.." I groaned and sat up, it was 6 A.M. My name is Elaine, i am 17 year old. I live in Forks, Washington with my grandma, Joanne. We moved here after i lost my mom and dad in a car accident when i was 8. I got out of bed, picked out my clothes for the day, put them on the bed, and went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning Grandma." "Morning, sweetheart, Hungry?"  
"Sure am." I grinned, i was always hungry, but i almost never gained weight. She handed me a plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.  
"Wow grandma, that's a lot of food for just me. What the occasion?" "Anthony is here" she smiled at me "WHAT?! Anthony is here?!" i jumped up and ran to the guest room to find him reading. I jumped on his bed and smiled at him. "Hey munchkin!" He teased as he gave me a hug.  
"I missed you, you big goof." Anthony was 17, tall, skinny, but very strong. He could eat 3 Cows, 2 Horses, and a Pig, and probably still be hungry, but never gain a pound.  
"Come eat breakfast, how long are you here for?"  
"I'm here to stay" he said while we walked back to the kitchen.  
"Really?! Does that mean you're coming to school with me today?"  
"Yes ma'am, i am. I shall fight off all the guys"  
"Okay, but not the cute ones" i giggled. He rolled his eyes as we sat down and grandma gave him his food, i continued to eat where i left off.

After 30 minutes of conversation with Anthony and my grandma, i went upstairs to shower and get dressed. I wore light grey skinny jeans, Chuck Taylor Converse, a blue long sleeve sweater, and a black winter coat with furr. I walked downstairs with my backpack and found Anthony standing at the door waiting for me.  
"I have a surprise for you."  
"Oh yeah? What is it?"  
"Come on" We walked outside and i saw 2 cars in the drive-way. A 2009 Ford Mustang 2dr Conv Shelby GT500, and a 2009 Infiniti G37 Convertible.  
"Holy shit, nice cars. Who's are they?"  
"Ours." i looked up at him and he was grinning down at me.  
"Which ones mine?!"  
"The Infiniti G37"  
"Sweet, can i drive it to school?"  
"Nope, we're taking my car, girly"  
"Awe, fine. Let's go before we're late, it's already 7:00"  
We drove off to school and i saw a silver volvo in the parking lot, i was staring at it trying to remember why the car seemed so fimiliar, even though i'd never seen it here before. "Hey munchkin, whatcha starin at?"  
"That car, i feel like i've seen that car before, like i know it, but i swear i've never seen it here at school before."  
"Maybe you saw it over the weekend, or somewhere else. Who knows?"  
"I'm sure you're right, let's go" Anthony put his arm around my shoulders and we walked into school. Alyssa walked up to me "Hey Elaine, who's your new boyfriend!" "Ew, Alyssa, this is my over-protective cousin Anthony. Anthony, Alyssa, Alyssa, Anthony." They smiled at each other and then left me standing there to go talk and walk. I turned around and bumped into someone big. "Oof!" i fell to the ground, and hurt my butt. "Oww.." i looked up and saw 2 guys, a really big, over-sized one, and a bronze haired greek god looking one. The god-like one offered me his hand, i took it and he helped me up. "Sorry, i should pay attention to my surroundings more."  
"It's okay" The really big one said and walked off.  
"Your boyfriend should be here, not with that other girl." The god-like one said, he looked a little pissed.  
"Oh, that wasn't my boyfriend, that is my over-protective cousin Anthony." I rolled my eyes as i said his name.  
"Oh, I'm Edward."  
"Elaine." I stuck out my hand and he shook it, his gloves were soft, and black. The bell rang and i smiled at him.  
"Well, i better get going, it was nice to meet you Edward."  
"You too, Elaine, oh, can you show me the direction to Mr. Benson's science class?" "You're in luck, he's my friend period too, Come on" I smiled, and motioned my head for him to follow and started to walk to class. I went over his schedule and realized he was in all of my classes.  
"Wow, we have all our classes together, that's interesting. Here we are, boring science, be warned, this teacher is super boring, i've fallen asleep in class before, and i love science." He smiled and we entered.

--------

Thank you for reading. Please review, it only takes a small amount of time.

I need at least 5 reviews before i post the next chapter.

5 Reviews- Chapter 2

10 Reviews- Chapter 2 & 3

15 Reviews- Chapter 2,3 & 4

20+ Reviews- Chapter 2,3,4 & 5


End file.
